


Tolkienverse One-Shots

by Weirddemiwood



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood





	Tolkienverse One-Shots

Elrond hat sent messages to the different corners of Middle Earth to summon allies into a secret council about the One Ring.

Even in their exile, the riders of Rohan received such a letter and as you were Eomer's wife and most trusted advisor, he sent you to meet the elven lord, after making you promise to return to him in one piece

Arriving at Rivendell, you were greeted by Lindir, “Ella, mellon nin. Are you to represent the Greenwood?” 

You shook your head, “It is Rohan that I am here for.”

“Ah yes, I do believe we received word of your marriage to the young nephew of Rohan’s king."

You bowed your head in acknowledgement and were led to guest chambers which you would stay in while waiting for the representatives of other kingdoms.

*****

And so it had happened that you were made part of the Fellowship of the One Ring along with four halflings, a man of Gondor, a dwarf whose father you had once imprisoned, your brother (who wasn't happy about your involvement in this quest), the wizard Gandalf, and Aragorn, the man who was courting your childhood friend.

Before you left to travel into the dark lands of Mordor, you met with this childhood friend.

 _“It grieves me that you, too follow on this journey. I will worry about the two peoples that are most dear to me,”_ Arwen’s voice spoke in elvish, “At least you didn't try to sneak off as Aragorn did,” she then added in the common tongue.

“I wouldn’t dare,” you jested, “I know you’d send our brothers after me.”

“I would ride after you myself,” she proclaimed, “and I’d break your favourite bow.”

You two looked at each other seriously for a moment before starting to giggle.

“Don’t worry, mellon nin, I will return safely and visit you directly after making sure my husband knows I’m safe.” You said after sobering up.

Arwen gave you a look, “If you meet him first, I will have to wait a thousand years until I see you again.”

“Then it’s a good thing that we are immortal,” you told her before embracing her in a human hug. Since both of you had chosen to give your heart to mortal men, it was a custom you had gotten used to overtime.

_“Stay safe.”_

_“I promise.”_

_*****_

Travelling with the company, you had spent a lot of time talking with the Hobbits about their homeland, the Shire.

You had travelled farther than most elves your age but you had never seen the land of the halflings.

Most of all you liked the stories of Samwise Gamgee who had never left the Shire before and always enjoyed telling you about it and it’s gardens.

It was one of those happy stories, about the few simbelmyne flowers he had taken care of and watched bloom that had comforted you after Gandalf's death.

Now, Sam had left together with Frodo to travel to Mount Doom after Boromir had been slain by the same foul creatures who had taken the other two halflings.

“We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left,” Aragorn spoke while strapping on a hunting knife, “Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let’s hunt some Orc.”

*****

You had been running for three days and nights, Gimli being the last, as dwarves were not made for cross-country, and Legolas right before him, always looking back to make sure you didn’t lose your dwarf. 

You ran right behind Aragorn who was leading the group.

“Rohan, home of the horse lords,” Aragorn said as you stopped next to him, overlooking the plains below you, “What do you see?” he asked you and your brother.

You looked into the distance, “The Uruks turn northeast.”

“They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard!” Legolas called out.

“Sauron.”

You turned to Aragorn, “He has poisoned the mind of our king,” you spoke, noticing how your brother looked down as he heard you say _our king_ instead of _their king_ , “Those who remained loyal to Rohan were banished, my husband among them,”

*****

You glanced past the boulder you were hiding behind as you saw that the riders passing held the green flags of Rohan.

A grin spread across your face as you ran from the boulder, “Riders of Rohan!” you yelled.

Your companions came from behind the boulder as you saw who you knew to be Eomer give a signal and make the riders turn around.

You were quickly encircled as Emor jumped off of Firefoot and removed his helmet.

“Thank the gods,” he spoke as he pulled you into a tight embrace, “I haven’t heard of you in four months, I had feared the worst.”

You relished in the feeling of being in his arms as you told him, “I did send you a raven.”

“It said, “I’m on an errand of secrecy, can’t tell you or Elrond will kill me”“

“I also added, “I love you” at the end,” you defended yourself.

You then stepped back from him and made a hand gesture towards your companions, “These are Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gimli, son of Gloin. The blond one’s my brother Legolas. We’re looking for two halflings that were taken captive by a group of Uruks.”


End file.
